


Blue Means Happy

by thedepartedsweetly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepartedsweetly/pseuds/thedepartedsweetly
Summary: Tommy hates being alone and seeks comfort from his older brother. Techno just wants to go back to sleep.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 372
Collections: Cute MCYT





	Blue Means Happy

Tommy wasn’t alone anymore, he was  _ not.  _ He’d saved himself and now he was staying with his brother. He’d  _ saved  _ himself. He wasn’t alone, he wasn’t alone, he wasn’t alone. 

The thought ran through his head, over and over, circling, cutting deeper each time. He was fine he was  _ fine  _ but Dream said-Dream said everyone left and no one cared and-he was  _ imagining  _ it all wasn’t he? Techno wasn’t really there, Phil wasn’t there, Wilbur wasn’t there-they didn’t care they didn’t! 

He tossed and turned, pulling his pillow over his head almost violently, as if it could knock the thoughts away. He wasn’t alone but he was but he  _ wasn’t  _ but  _ Dream  _ said he was and Dream knew what to do, he  _ knew.  _

“ _ Stop,”  _ Tommy said out loud, his own voice echoing in the small basement. It bounced back to his own ears, distorted,  _ mocking. Stop, stop, stop. _

Tommy leapt to his feet, unable to listen anymore, clambering up the ladder to the higher floor. There, there were Techno’s things! 

Tommy stared at the chests, they were full.  _ See, it’s real, he’s real. You’re not alone. _ But he couldn’t trust himself with that anymore, could he? Not after what he’d been seeing.  _ Dream said he was alone… _

He shook his head, backing away from the chests, from his own mind convincing him that he couldn’t trust what he saw in front of him. He needed to see Techno. He needed to talk to his brother.

Techno would be asleep, right? He shivered. Surely he wouldn’t want to be awoken…but if he just checked. If he just  _ saw  _ that he was real…still his mind mocked that he couldn’t trust himself. He bit the inside of his cheek, deliberating.

It didn’t last long, because he quickly was on the third floor. 

He stood in the doorway, torn.  _ He’s not real.  _ But he was, his brother was  _ right there. _ See, he’d seen it and now he could go back to sleep...but the anxiety only grew, clawing at his chest until he was forced to move. He couldn't imagine going back to that dim, cold basement.

He rushed forward, shaking techno’s arm. “Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up-“ his brother’s eyes flew open, as he was violently pushed away with a yell as Technoblade sprang from his bed.

His brother had him in a headlock, breathing heavily. Though, as soon as he saw it was Tommy, Techno released him. “Fuck…Tommy, what the  _ fuck!”  _

“S-sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing his neck. He probably should have assumed that Techno would react badly to being woken up in the middle of the night. He’d always been a light sleeper. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Techno was glaring at him with such intensity, and Tommy realized he probably thought something was very wrong-that they were in danger. The guilt crushed him. 

“I…uh…well, I just thought you’d like to be awake!”

“Wh-why the fuck would I want that?” Tommy laughed nervously.

“Because  _ I’m  _ awake!” He said, giving awkward jazz hands. Techno seemed unamused. Tommy’s gaze drifted down to his feet. “Couldn’t sleep?” He admitted, a half question.

“How the hell am I supposed to help with that?” Techno deadpanned. 

“Um…” Tommy didn’t have an answer. Now that his brother was standing there, very much real, flesh and blood, all his anxieties seemed…stupid. Childish. “Nothing, nevermind,” he sighed. Techno furrowed his brow, crossing his arms.

“So you woke me up for nothing.”

“Yeah…”

Techno shook his head and left the room, Tommy was left there shuffling in place for a little, before the lonely shadows forced him after Techno again. 

He’d already started a fire, preparing...something. 

“What’s…that?”

“Milk n’ honey, it always calmed you down,” he shrugged, pouring a glass for Tommy and shoving it across the table. 

“Thanks,” he said, faintly surprised at the gesture. He figured Techno would be upset with him. 

“So what’s really wrong,” Techno asked as he sat across from him. 

“What do you mean?” Tommy chuckled nervously. “Nothing, I just couldn’t sleep.”

“That’s BS, you look like you’ve seen a ghost…was Wilbur bothering you?”

“No! No…just…well…” he sipped the milk hesitantly. “Oh wow this is good,”

“Honey from my bees,” Techno seemed a bit proud. “Now stop avoiding the question.”

“M’lonely.”

“Lonely?”

“Yeah…it’s like. Dark. Downstairs, and it reminds me of um…y’know.” Techno was still staring at him, pensively. “It’s stupid,” Tommy assented. Techno didn’t respond for a moment, seeming to study him. His face, as always, was utterly inscrutable. Tommy figured he was gonna just stare, before he suddenly spoke up.

“Er...okay. I didn’t finish the story y’know,”

“Eh?”

“Theseus. More things happened...before he died.”

“Yeah, like what?” Tommy grumbled. He didn’t want to think of that stupid story. He hated it, it reminded him of the feelings of fear and betrayal as Techno raised the wither skull and— his thoughts were interrupted as Techno continued.

“He uh...well after he was exiled,” Tommy cringed. “He was alone for a while, y’know? He didn’t trust what he was seeing was real, but it was. And he met a kind man who treated him as his son, introduced him to his brothers, and he didn’t have to worry anymore.”

“Yeah? And what’s the point of this heartwarming story?” 

“Christ, Tommy, I’m implying that  _ you  _ don’t have to worry anymore. Ya got-ya got Phil, n’ Wilbur, and me. You're not alone anymore.” Tommy looked up, surprised. Techno was…well he looked  _ concerned.  _

“Really?”

“Yeah. Would I have hidden you from Dream if I was gonna kick you out?” Tommy laughed softly. 

“I suppose not.”

“Yeah. So don’t be so…” Techno waved his hand. “Blue.” Tommy laughed, shaking his head.

“Wilbur says the blue helps.”

“Wilburs an idiot,” Techno rolled his eyes.

“You can’t say that, it’s rude to talk bad about dead people!”

“He’s my twin, I get a free pass,” Techno smirked. Tommy laughed, which turned into a massive yawn.

“Come on, it’s late,” Techno said, standing up and putting out the fire. Tommy felt a flash of anxiety, he didn’t want to go back to the basement. Alone. 

But Techno was standing by the ladder, waiting for him. Tommy hesitantly followed as his brother got into bed and patted the sheets beside him. “Just so you don’t wake me up again, you nerd.” Tommy beamed, jumping onto the bed and making Techno grumble loudly. 

“Hey Techno,” he mumbled sleepily, as he started to drift off.

“Hm?” 

“Are you Theseus?” he was silent for a little bit, and Tommy wondered if he’d fallen asleep before he responded.

“No. not anymore,”


End file.
